Talk:Lifeline
I like the Q&A. I also support character development. Yay Lifeline! B) --BZero 15:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'm not sure exactly who, if anyone, will want to actually read a Lifeline FAQ, but I've been considering making one for a while in order to clear up some things that may not be readily apparent from a few hours of roleplay. I've invested quite a bit of time in this character. Doomflower 17:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Q&A Well, I'm reading it, and it sounds like a good idea for characters who have developed some from canon. Carrie did something similar in the OOC section of the Circuit Breaker page, and I've been trying to find Amy's post where she outlined the different versions of Over Kill... --BZero 18:01, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Well that settles it, then. I'll keep on plugging away at it. :) Doomflower 20:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Q&A w00t! B) --BZero 14:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Did You See What I Did, There? Yeah, I put a small amount of a Sunbow Serpentor episode in the history. :) But you know what I left out? Yeah, I left out Serpentor. He never existed anyhow, right? Right! The only thing that I used from that show was the whole family interaction angle. Doomflower 20:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) *chuckle* I have no problem borrowing the cool stuff from alt-canon and ditching the rest. *grin* --BZero 21:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Badass Comics Story! Wow, thanks for sharing that lovely tale about Lifers vs. Horrorshow from the comics! I wish I could shove this in the faces of those haters who call him a wuss... Doomflower 19:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *grin* That's why I update these histories when I can. So you can have cool stuff to point to in your character's history. Remind me to up Lifeline's AGI score accordingly. >B) --BZero 03:22, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Zombie Lifeline Here's Lifeline's comic history at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page. Canon for our MUX ends at "Before he could complete his schooling, the Joe team was shut down in 1994." (although, like the cartoon, you can take or leave the next paragraph for ideas on what Devil's Due thought he did since then). Lifeline never died in the comic, and became a medical doctor in the DD canon as well. Looks like I missed some fun yesterday. I'm so amused at Lifeline's running problems with rental car companies... B) --BZero 22:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ad here I go, merrily updating FC's History's... But I'm not touching LL's... Please do look over LL's at JMM's. We can work together to combine them if you want, Doomy (Doomy? Not sure that Nick will work...) 17:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) (AKA Ebony:P) Lifers vs. Rental Cars Actually? Ed's life is about to get a lot easier in that department. Stalker has promised him assistance in the form of a few JAG officers and military insurance. :) Doomflower 12:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) He could always get a lift from Growler... :) -Sydney 14:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, of course. :) And he still will. He just has legal problems now, what with the rental companies suing him. And you know how Ed is...he doesn't want others getting hurt on account of his being a marked man. Doomflower 14:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) *snickers about the "skeevy relatives" calling Lifeline "Eddie." >B) --BZero 21:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Wait til Lifer's and Scarlett have to get a DIVORCE!!!!! LOL! Kadjem 17:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Leave Request Approved by Flagg. I'll try to come up with something IC when I have more time. B) --BZero 02:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Most Viewed Congrats, Doomflower. Lifeline is the character page on the wiki. B) --BZero 20:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Coming Soon -- Edwin's Back Story Much in the vein of Spikewitwicky's flashbacks, I'll be telling the story of how Edwin became a Joe pretty soon. I'm looking for people interested in playing NPCs from Edwin's past. Let me know if you're interested. Doomflower (talk) 15:59, May 31, 2013 (UTC) * Oh, awesome! Yay Spikewitwicky's flashbacks! I'd love to join in if I ever get MUX time again. #booRL --BZero (talk) 16:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) * It's OK, this will probably be a multi-year project anyhow. Somewhere down the line, we might be able to scene! Doomflower (talk) 16:51, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ** >grin< I certainly hope so! =) --BZero (talk) 17:15, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Help! - Er, we're all fine here. Carry on '''OMFG HELP!!! '''I just the WHOLE PAGE. Gone, I tell you! Aww, I wasn't worried, not even for a microsecond! ;) Doomflower (talk) 20:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) * Hee! You can't really break the wiki. Our revert-fu is strong. =) BZero (talk) 13:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) sepsis Poor Lifers! --BZero (talk) 13:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) *His incredible luck of NEVER getting sick was due to run out sometime! I gave him a little scare, too, of nearly losing his arm. So he's humbled out a bit on his superpowers. Doomflower (talk) 13:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) * Eep! Call Sgt. Gears! Cyborg Lifeline FTW! ;) --BZero (talk) 13:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) * Umm, no. :D Lifers is a soft touch. If he had a big robotic arm, he couldn't exactly win his patients over. (Might make him one hell of a surgeon, though...) Doomflower (talk) 15:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) * Gears will just add a big gun arm while he's out. ;) ("It's a tranq cannon! I swear!")--BZero (talk) 15:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) * Not a good idea to anger the Happy Fun Doctor. Doomflower (talk) 15:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) * "Oh? You didn't want that vasectomy while you were out? My mistake." --BZero (talk) 19:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Duty Uniform I'm not sure if there's ever been another case of this, but I feel like Lifeline's MUX changing MUX duties have made his uniform fairly...obsolete. Not in a Dial-Tone-wears-old-technology kind of obsolete; I mean, part of Lifeline's duties still utilize the red rescue paramedic uniform, but inside an infirmary, it's a little bit ridiculous. :) A paramedic is a different animal from a doctor. Thoughts? I've been thinking of giving him just an ordinary white doctor's coat & scrubs for his MD duties. Can he HAVE two duty uniforms? Doomflower (talk) 15:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) * That works for me. I often have my other FC Joes in less-ridiculous costumes... I have a "standard military uniform" desc for most of them. Lifeline doesn't have to wear the red jumpsuit all the time - hell, he doesn't even have it in all his toys. Feel free to have him wear his orange Tiger Force uniform any time. ;) --BZero (talk) 16:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) * Well, I understand the need for active duty members actually stationed at the Pit to keep their uniforms/flight suits/etc on or at the ready at all times. In the show, they were in the uniforms about 90% of the time. I just wanted Lifers to be able to wear a doctor's uniform when in the Infirmary. And I know you're jealous, but the Tiger Force uniform is only worn when Edwin is feeling FAAAAABULOUS!! Doomflower (talk) 16:24, July 31, 2013 (UTC) * They probably did in the comic, too, but I'm perfectly fine with you only having LL wear the red jumpsuit when you/he feels it's appropriate. I don't usually have BBQ hang out in his fire suit or Airtight hang out in his bunny suit unless the situation warrants (although I guess it would be appropriate for Ace to wear his cone-of-shame outfit during his recovery...)--BZero (talk) 16:47, July 31, 2013 (UTC) * Good Freaking god, I remember this uniform variation. Just like a neutered pup. Poor, poor Ace. :( Doomflower (talk) 17:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) * Yep. I got the toy loose as a kid, without the rest of the helmet, and was so confused at first why he was wearing an injured-dog collar. I figured he filled it up with champagne when he's in a party mood. ;) --BZero (talk) 17:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC)